


Friends Can't Keep Secrets

by readwriteandavengers



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is pining after Howard Stark. The only person he can tell this to is Steve Rogers, his best friend. Only thing is, Steve's been talking to Howard about Tony... so some secrets may slip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends Can't Keep Secrets

Bucky sat on the edge of his bed, eyes conveying his exhaustion. Cautiously, he peeled his shirt off of his sweaty torso. Removing the fabric revealed a toned and scarred chest. There was a cut , still fresh, across his left pectoral. Tiredly, Bucky rubbed the gash tenderly so as not to cause any more pain. He rubbed once more in a circular pattern, releasing a filthy groan. At the sudden noise, Bucky looked shocked and somewhat embarrassed. He froze, hand over his scratch, to look around the room. Once he deemed the place safe, Bucky started to massage his firm chest once again, leaning back. He propped himself up with his other hand, spreading his legs as he relaxed. Slowly, his hand moved from the cut to his abdomin. The muscle there tensed as he rubbed, creating little waves of pleasure.

"Jesus..." Bucky rasped, voice thick with arousal.

He looked wearily around the room, hand sliding down to the waistband of his pants. Finally, he allowed his eyes to close. His fingers fumbled with the button, slipping it out of the loop. He pushed his fingers inside past the red elastic band of his boxer briefs. Fine curls of hair peaked past the underwear where his fingers ventured. He approached his cock hesitantly, fingers ghosting across the base. Bucky was weary, not sure if he wanted to venture down this road at this time. He made up his mind in that second, about to delve deeper when a knock came at his door.

Bucky jumped, yanking his hand back nervously. "Y-yeah?" He called out, voice sinking at almost being caught.

"It's Howard. I was hoping I could talk to you about the project." The man sounded nervous on the otherside of the door.

Frantically, Bucky buttoned his trousers and straightened up. He neared closer to the edge of his bed and bent over. He clamed his hands together in front of him so he wouldn't be reminded of what he was just doing. "Come in." He said smoothly, trying to calm himself.

The door knob silently turned as Howard pushed through. He grinned the second he saw Bucky, closing the door hurriedly. He spun around, pressing his back to the door. "First I wanted to check and make sure you were all right... Are you?"

Bucky's hands fidgeted as he nodded. "I'm fine. Always am."

Howard nodded, looking awkward by the door. He remained quiet, assuming Bucky was going to say more. When he realized Bucky wasn't going to speak, he did. "Steve told me I should come talk to you-"

Bucky made a choked noise at that, remembering everything he'd told his friend Steve in confidence that the words would never be told to anyone else.  _"I really would like to have a go with Howard. Fuck, I bet he looks great out of a lab coat..."_ and he could remember Steve's response just as clearly.  _"Then stop telling me about it and go talk to him. I'm sure he feels the same way, gauging by the way he looks at you. Really, it's sort of gross."_ From there Bucky would tease Steve about Howard's equally as gorgeous cousin, Tony. Nobody would deny that the Stark's were beautiful but it was also painfully obvious that they had eyes only for their science projects.

"He did? Bucky responded dumbly, having no clue what else to say.

"Yeah. I've been talking to him a lot lately because Tony gets boring. He's told me some things that-"

Bucky sighed, hiding his face in his hands. "He did?"

Howard chuckled at that, rubbing the back of hs head awkwardly. "I didn't... I never thought you would think of me like that."

"Yeah, about that... God damn, I can't even lie about that." Bucky leaned back, face flushed in embarrassment. "Bucky Barnes has a crush on Howard Stark."

Howard's mouth fell open, cheeks coloring red. "Oh... that's not what I meant but that's good to know.

Bucky's jaw went slack and he was paraylzed for a moment. Slowly, realization dawns on his face. "Shit."

"It's fine..." Howard said slowly, averting his eyes. "More than fine because Howard Stark has a crush on Bucky Barnes."

Bucky's mouth opened just the slightest, a small puff of air escaping past his parted ilps in shock. As if he'd made a decision, Bucky snapped his mouth shut, pushing himself off of the bed. He walked over to Howard, calculating his next movement.

If any body would ask him down the road about how he knew what to do, he wouldn't lie. He would tell them he had no fucking clue what he was doing. But as Howard's eyes met his, he did know it didn't matter what he did. Once he reached howard, he pushed the man back roughly. Howard's back hit the door with a dull thud but neither of the two paid any attention. Howard's hand reached up, landing on Bucky's warm cheek, and in return, Bucky's hand landed on Howard's sides.

With a gentle forcefulness, Bucky's firm lips met Howard's. It was soft and gentle, despite their situation. As if Bucky knew when that was enough, he pulled back with a wet sound. A few seconds passed with the two gazing into each other's eyes, waiting for the other to say something. In that moment, there was nothing either of them could say that would make the moment better. So Bucky's hands found Howard the same time Howard's hands met Bucky. Their lips met again, rushed this time. Together they walked in the direction of the bed. Bucky felt the corner's of his mouth tilt up in the kiss smugly just as the back's of his knees hit the battress. His legs buckled, sending them both him and Howard onto the bed. They collapsed onto the sheets, breaking apart to laugh and make sure they wouldn't hit the other.

"This seems so juvenile." Howard admitted, hiding his face in Bucky's chest.

"You like me, I like you, and kissing is involved. Bucky's head tilts up, looking Howard in the eyes. "Doesn't matter much to me."

Their eyes seemed to convey a message both were to afraid to say outloud. Howard, being the scientist he is, inched further up Bucky's body. He straddled the soldier's waist, holding himself up by pressing his hands on either side of Bucky's head. Bucky watched on curiously, hands pressing fimrly into Howard's sides. Carefully Howard rolls his hips. His fists grab tightly onto the sheets, eyes fluttering closed in pleasure. Bucky groans outwardly, hands stuttering on Howard's hips.

He hadn't given his erection any thought when Howard had walked in. The thought was almost embarrassing, now imagining himself on the bed, shirtless and a large tent in his trousers. But now, with Howard rolling his hips rhythmically, he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Fuck..." Bucky groaned again, hips jutting as Howard rocks once more.

Howard whimpered when Bucky bucks against him, returning much needed friction.

Bucky lifted a shaky hand, resting against the button of Howard's pants. He tries to pull the metal out of the loop but Howard's hand swatted his away. He picked up the pace, rocking faster. He was about to kiss Bucky, leaning down, but Bucky flipped them. Howard's eyes were wide with shock but when Bucky started to rut against him, all was forgotten. Howard's hands found Bucky's back, grabbing just above his shoulder blades. His short finger nails dug into Bucky's back, scratching the scarred skin as he moved further down. 

"Howard," Bucky pants, rolling his hips. He could feel Howard's hands cup his ass, squeezing. He ducked his head, pressing his lips to the juncture of Howard's neck and shoulder. He bit down, hard, just as his hips jerked out of rhythm. A groan vibrated through his chest and tickled Howard's skin. With his last surge forward, Howard's head fell back against the mattress, hips lifting up to cling to Bucky. He let out a few breathy gasps. A minute went by after they'd both finished, breathing hard and trying to clear their arousal-filled minds.

Howard chuckled, pushing Bucky to the side. He rolled on his left side so he could look at the man he'd just slept with. "Did we really just do that?"

Bucky laughed as well, feeling the uncomfortable spot in his shorts. He unbuttoned his jeans now, pushing them down to his ankles and then kicked them off. "Yep. And I'm thinking we should do it again... but after a date."

Howard blushed a little, putting his head on Bucky's shoulder. "That's the smoothest way anyone as ever asked me out."

Bucky leaned down, a sideways smile on his face. He placed his hand on the side of Howard's cheek, long fingers reaching around his head. He brought Howard's face up to meet his, pressing their lips together in a promise. He pulled back to look at Howard's sated face, carding his fingers through the man's hair. "By the way, I'm feeling like I should return the favor for Steve."


End file.
